


Never So Clever | Draco Malfoy18+

by honeymalfoyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymalfoyy/pseuds/honeymalfoyy
Summary: "Do not 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 disobey me, Bright. The only time I ever want to hear you raising your voice at me is when you're begging me to fuck you."-This story is by @Viclovesdraco & I, onlyliagraceEnemy's to Lovers + Smut Story + Slow burn, when the Mature Content shows it becomes very frequent.Story contains Fowl Language, Mature Content, viewer discretion advised.Disclaimer - All characters belong to J.K Rowling, We are not claiming to be owners of Harry Potter nor the characters contained.
Kudos: 1





	1. A R R I V A L

"Are you ready for this year, Mars? I heard nargles aren't as pesky as last year," Luna says with a whimsical smile lightly nudging Mars arm.

Mars took in a deep breath, "It feels as if it's the same every year Luna. Although this year...it does feel a bit different, I can't put my finger on it," Mars replies, without letting her eyes drift from the view of cottages passing ever so swiftly.

"Mmm, quite optimistic coming from you I must say," Mars shrugged, a lot was on her mind reminiscing on the time she had this summer to how this year will play out. With that, Mars decided to keep hush for the rest of the ride, continuing to enjoy the view as it was something that kept her mind tranquil from the thoughts spinning in her noggin. Luna and Mars exited the train when Neville Longbottom approached them.

Luna and Neville have been together since the beginning of Year Five, it is now Year Six. Luna hugged him making a broad smile appear across his face. Mars waved as they broke apart then all three began walking towards the entrance of Hogwarts.

"How was your summer Mars?" Neville asked while interlocking his hand with Lunas as they all walked up the path to Hogwarts.

"Quite nice actually, you know the relationship I have with my parents isn't the best, I decided to spend it at The Burrow. Hermione had also been there with Ron," Nevilles face grew a sneer, Luna giggled, both knowing who Mars spent her time with at The Burrow.

"Ah yes, with Fred? Or shall we say Freddie?" Mars rolled her eyes at Neville's comment, ignoring him. They all soon walked into Hogwarts and departed; Luna and Neville had catching up to do letting Mars wander off alone.

Margo Bright is an independent, Muggle-born, Ravenclaw who's always been by far one of the smartest students to walk the halls of Hogwarts.

Mars is reserved and dominant, She's aware of the people she can trust and keeps her guard up to the ones she shouldn't. Mars is care free and exceedingly elegant, anyone's opinion on her life she couldn't care less about. Mars parents look at her as a disgrace to the 'Bright' name due to her capability and interest in magic.

Once Mars walked into her bedroom she began talking to herself. "Finally a bit of silence," She said falling back onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Mars hadn't had time to herself due to the first few months of her parents quarrels then the chaos that goes on in The Burrow.

Mars spent a few more minutes admiring the serene room; she sat up hearing the birds chirping outside, she swung the curtains open letting in the beaming sun while revealing the birds. In the corner of Mars eye she noticed her luggage causing her to release a groan when realizing there was much to be done.

Thoughts continue to linger throughout her unpacking process, how deeply she missed the friends she hadn't seen during summer, the tree she'd read under religiously, almost everyday.

Mars continues to put her belongings away using her wand when she remembered leaving her favorite tome somewhere around her room. Mars began looking around in every drawer when she came across her art supplies. Painting had always been a soothing Muggle activity she thoroughly enjoyed, Mars gathered the supplies taking them in one hand up to the Astronomy Tower, her usual painting spot.

Mars stepped into the Astronomy Tower, "Same old, same old," She says, swiping two fingers along the wall leaving marks through the dust.

Mars placed her art supplies down then set a canvas against the wall; she debated on what to paint then decided on the beautiful view before her eyes, puffy white clouds, a blue and yellow colored sky letting the sun shine onto her face. She moved her paintbrush ever so gently, brushing each color upon the canvas.

A couple hours had passed when Mars finished her art piece then took a hold of her things, leaving back to her room. When going down the stairs a wizard with platinum blonde hair, blue almost grey eyes, dashed up the stairs so quickly a gust of wind blew her body as she walked down. Mars was immensely bewildered knowing she was normally the only one to come to the Astronomy Tower.

"Mars!" Hermione said with an exuberant tone, walking over towards Mars with her arms reached out. Hermione hugged Mars tightly around the middle with a joyous mien. "I'm so glad to see you even though I did see you for the majority of the summer," Hermione giggled, "I wanted to speak to you about Ron and—" as Hermione continued speaking, Mars couldn't help but wonder why Draco seemed to be in a rush when sprinting up the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. She shakes it off realizing it's none of her business and Mars has never been one to think of small things as that, let alone things that associate Draco Malfoy.

"...Anyways, what do you think?" Mars focused back into the conversation she had accidentally ignored.

"Erm—yeah sure," Mars replies, not being aware of what she has agreed too.

Hermione's face lit up hugging Mars once more, "Brilliant, I should be going now," Mars nodded in response, watching Hermione vanish into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Mars made her way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room when the eagle door knocker began asking a clever question for her to enter. "Where do Vanished objects go?"

"Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything," the door swung open revealing the Common Room. As Mars entered, the door loudly swung shut behind her winning a jumpy reaction out of her.

Mars walked up the spiral staircase heading back to her bedroom; she set her art supplies on her desk then began looking for her academic tomes she'll need for the school day tomorrow. "They have to be somewhere," She looked for a few more minutes until she grew impatient. Mars was aware of a few bookshelves in the Common Room and decided to go back down stairs, to the Common Room. She skimmed through each book that stood on every shelf soon realizing these shelves didn't hold what she needed.

"...I guess I'll be going to the library then," Mars mumbled feeling a tad vexed, she headed out of the Common Room, walking down to the first floor of Hogwarts where the library is located. When Mars entered she began scanning the library for specific sections that held the tomes; she gathered a fair amount of them then took a seat, reading a few pages of each one.

Once Mars finished gathering her tomes she stood up walking down the middle of the library to leave. Her head was down while adjusting one of the weighty tomes she held, seeing it was about to fall when she ran into someone causing her books to fall as well as there's. "I'm sorry—" Mars said, looking up from the ground while her eyes met the cold, spiteful silver eyes staring back down at her.


	2. M U D B L O O D

"—Are you fucking kidding me right now," Draco's tone was aggressive, "Watch where the fuck you're going, you filthy little mudblood."

Mars eyes narrowed, "Excuse me, what the hell did you just say?" She was flabbergasted, Mars hadn't heard such a word since Hermione had been called one in Year Two.

"You heard me," Draco stared at Mars' blushed colored lips then let his eyes fall back on hers. "..mudblood," He mumbled.

Mars huffed while Malfoy sent her a grin, "Oh Malfoy, I just simply do not have the time nor energy for an oaf like you," She patted his shoulder as she brushes past him, leaving to her bedroom.

As Mars entered her room she placed the tomes on her desk, taking a seat at her bay window. Any thoughts about school had left her mind, all that was left was the quarrel between her and Draco. Mars didn't let the thought linger any longer as she stood up leaving her bedroom, remembering dinner was about to begin. Mars stepped into the Great Hall, realizing there were no Professor's in sight which then led to her furtive idea of taking a seat at the Gryffindor Table. Mars hadn't been too fond of the people in the Ravenclaw house except Cho and Luna.

"Ah, look who's decided to show," Ginny spoke with a blithe tone, smiling. Harry came in, taking the seat in the middle of Ron and Ginny.

"Sod off Gin," Mars said while gathering her hair, strand by strand, into a low ponytail. Mars felt a nudge on her arm and turned to see Fred taking the open seat next to her, "..Excited for this weekend?"

Mars sent him a befuddled expression, "Care to remind me, Freddie?" She replied, picking up a glass of pumpkin juice then began drinking it.

"Our date," Mars slightly choked on the juice as she heard these words leave Fred's mouth. She rapidly grabbed the serviette folded neatly in front of her, wiping her mouth clean.

"Oh—I think 'mione might've mentioned that,'' Mars hadn't been listening to that conversation Hermione had with her earlier due to her mind wandering elsewhere. Fred slowly nodded, turning to speak with George when Mars sensed glares being sent her way. Mars turned her head towards the Slytherin Table, there sat Draco giving her insolent countenances. She wasn't intimidated nor perturbed by Draco's actions which seemed to make him more miffed.

Mars rolled her eyes, turning her attention back on her friends. Ron and George were having a wrangle over the last crumpet while everyone else laughed. Mars could still sense his stares however she couldn't care less. Once dinner was over; everyone went to their rooms, getting ready for the school day tomorrow. Mars laid in bed finding herself stared up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about how nervous she has been for her classes. Even though it wasn't necessarily the classes themselves, more of the people each class will contain. Mars continued letting each thought dig deeper, soon becoming worries, as she fell asleep.

—

Defense against The Dark Arts was a breeze for Mars, she had Luna in that class which made it a diverting class period. Next up was Potions class; Mars was walking when stopped by Hermione who had a bit of information to share.

"The first Quidditch Match is in a few weeks, come with me to cheer for the Gryffindor team, will you?" Mars has never been one to show up at the matches, usually took the time to catch up on studies.

Mars became hesitant, "I—sure 'mione, only because you asked ever so politely," She sarcastically said.

"Ah yes! Thank you," Hermione gave Mars a hug before taking off to her second class.

Mars was now short on time to head to her next class due to the conversation with Hermione. When walking in there was only one seat available, next to Draco however Fred sat just behind him making Mars less unsettled.

Mars took the seat, ignoring Draco's presence, "Of course you have to grab a seat next to me, yeah? Going to drop my books this time too are you?" She continued to shun Draco's words out, "I'm talking to you, Bright," Mars had her head resting on one hand when she glanced over at him letting her eyes flicker up and down his figure then turning away without saying a word.

Draco grasped Mars' wrist, "I'm speaking to you, you never so clever girl," Draco muttered, his tone full of exasperation.

"I can hear you, Malfoy, I just wouldn't want to waste my breath on you," Mars spat while Draco threw her wrist back at her, harshly.

Draco chuckled, "Ouuu...for a Ravenclaw you have some fucking nerve speaking to me with that tone."

"It's not nerve, it's wit, and you git would know that if you knew the full traits of each house," Mars began doing her schoolwork while Draco huffed, staring at her throughout the class period as an attempt to irritate her.

After the class was dismissed Draco came around the table as he was leaving, knocking Mars hefty tomes onto the ground. He left having her pick them up herself when Fred approached her, helping her gather them off the floor.

"What the fuck was he on about?" Fred asked, seeming as bothered as Mars was by the situation.

Mars sighed standing up from the ground, "Nothing important he's a prick—" Fred handed her the last book letting the tip of one another's fingers touch, "—thank you."

"Don't mention it, let's get to Lunch before the others start wondering where we disappeared to," Mars agreed; walking with Fred to the Great Hall, catching his gaze towards her a couple times.

As they walked into the Great Hall Mars locked eyes with Draco, she hadn't noticed she stopped walking as well. A warm hand was placed on Mars back causing her to break the gaze.

"We should have a seat," Fred saw the stares passed between Mars and Draco, he brushed it off, convincing himself they were glares of loathing.

Mars glanced at Draco one more time before responding, "Yeah—of course," She went, sitting at the Gryffindor Table where the rest of her mates sat.


	3. D O M I N A N C E

Mars entered her bedroom getting back from her first day. She showered then laid in her bed under her sheets, "Now I can put my finger on what will be different this year, Malfoy," Mars continued to think about Draco's impertinent responses.

"..Why do I even care?" She asked herself repeatedly then went on to think about Fred, falling asleep to the thought of his striking grin.

—

Mars woke up startled seeing Luna sitting at the end of her bed, "Good morning Mars, I was just waiting for you to awaken. I thought I'd stare until you'd feel it, as it is proven people can feel when there's another presence," Mars sat up bringing the covers over her chest.

"Luna you startled me—how did you get into my room anyway?" Luna held up her wand to show she used the spell, Alohomora, to enter Mars' room.

Mars nodded getting up from her bed, entering the bathroom when Luna followed just behind her. "I should get dressed," She told Luna who had taken a seat on the edge of her bath.

"...Proceed," Luna said while deviously smiling. Mars shook her head, giggling while waving her hand out of the door as a gesture for Luna to leave. Luna waited patiently, having a seat on Mars bed wondering why she hadn't come out.

Mars soon walked out, pulling her skirt down as an attempt to make it longer. "These skirts are so bloody short," she stepped in front of her mirror seeing Luna chuckle behind her. Mars' skirt was thigh-high showing enough skin to make her uncomfortable including the tight blouse that wrapped her figure alluringly.

"We should be heading to breakfast by now," Luna had an impatient tone while stepping over towards Mars, pulling her arm to leave. Mars gave into Luna's grip; they both left to the Great Hall then departed as Mars had Herbology and Luna had History of Magic.

Mars walked into Herbology class seeing Neville taking a seat, she decided to sit next to him showing he is the most intelligent in this class. "Have you spoken to Luna?"

"Erm—she was in my bedroom when I woke up," Neville sent Mars a muddled expression, "I wouldn't ask if I were you..any-who she seemed a tad bothered, Why are you asking?"

Neville sighed beginning to trim the leaves delicately on the plant growing in front of him, "We got into it over a cretinous joke I made," Mars nodded slowly hearing this as she was astounded to say the least seeing Neville and Luna have never had a quarrel before.

"You 'oughta talk to her before she goes around making irrational decisions," Neville agreed as they continued working on their plants, the Professor began speaking about different ways to make your plants become healthier.

After Herbology Mars began heading to Transfiguration Class when Ginny ran up beside her. "My mum already misses your company in the kitchen when cooking, she's been sending letters."

"..I'll write her later on," Ginny nodded then left to her next class while Mars continued walking to hers.

"Welcome in class, take your seats," Professor McGonagall told all of the students coming into the classroom. Mars looked around the room until she saw Cho and Hermione sitting at the back table.

Mars walked over to their table taking the last seat, "There's rumors spreading around about how you and Fred Weasley are becoming serious," Mars giggled at Cho's words while placing her hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"Where are those rumors coming from exactly?" Cho tilted her head while Hermione smiled, lifting her eyebrows.

Cho sighed, "It's a bit obvious," Mars rolled her eyes then began listening to the lesson Professor McGonagall had already started.

After class, everyone sat in the Great Hall when Mars walked in taking an apple. Mars was about to leave to her reading tree when Fred shouted from the Gryffindor table, "Where 'ya going Mars?" She spun around flirtatiously.

"To get away from everyone, I love you all however you know how I am," Fred grinned as Mars was about to leave, a thought had remained in Fred's mind while his eyes traced up and down Mars figure.

Fred bit his bottom lip continuing to gaze, "Be ready for our date later," everyone in the Great Hall heard however that was the point of Fred's words.

Mars smiled while blushing scarlet at the attention then turned around, chuckling to herself while leaving. Fred paid his attention back onto the table, "...She's a bit off Mione yet for some reason I love it."

Draco stood up, pushing his plate of food forward while following Mars. He had heard everything; there date, there flirtatious remarks, he watched as Mars blushed as Fred's eyes flickered up and down her figure. This made him incensed however he had no reason to be, nor a reason to feel this way.

Mars would usually go directly to the tree in the courtyard, she sits under to read however she realized she didn't have any interesting books. She ran her finger along the tomes on the bookshelf until picking up one that caught her interest.

She sensed a presence behind her as Mars briskly turned seeing Draco, "You and Fred Weasley, aye?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," Mars continued flipping through the weighty tome she held, while Draco swirled his tongue against his cheek in a vexed manner.

"Should've expected it, lower class pure-blood with a mudblood, typical really," Mars blood began boiling hearing Draco speak about Fred. She turned raising her hand as an attempt to slap Draco when he caught her wrist, "The dominance you believe you have over me is amusing.." His breath fanned against her lips as he leaned closer to her, "...The only time you'll be raising your hand is to push my head further in between your thighs as I'm eating you out."

Mars eyes widened at his words, "In your fucking dreams, Malfoy," She spat, yanking her wrist out of Draco's tight grip then leaving the library.

Draco stood in the library loosening his collar, frustratedly while kicking a chair. Draco turned to see a Hufflepuff staring at him slightly gauging his paddy. Draco stepped over to the boy grabbing him by the collar of his dress shirt.

"Look at me like that again and I promise you won't be able to look at anyone, ever, again," Draco threw him back into his seat then watched as the Hufflepuff gathered his things and scurried away.

Mars took her usual seat under the tree while Draco's words replayed in her noggin. Mars opened her book while biting into the apple feeling befuddled yet staggered at Draco's words towards her. Throughout the rest of her reading time all that could cross her mind was him, _Draco Malfoy._


	4. D E C I S I O N S

Mars entered the Great Hall this morning taking the available seat between Hermione and George, "Oi Mars, what are your thoughts on Paris?" Fred lifted his hand from the table, slapping the back of George's neck while wiggling a seat in between him and Mars.

"I'm flattered however George, that's not for me," She flushed red as everyone who sat at the table began to laugh at George's daft jokes.

George sighed, "Are you sure Mars? You're getting a little red, are 'ya nervous to experiment?" Mars replied by rolling her eyes listening to Harry as he changed the topic — Fred looked over at George, throwing him a sod off glare.

It went silent when everyone began eating their morning meals until Hermione remembered she had to chat with Mars, "Can you come to Hogsmeade with me? Everyone's heading out after breakfast."

"What for?" Mars asked, looking up from her food to Hermione who had tilted her head in a pleading manner.

"..Outfits for our dates," Hermione smiled as Mars nodded, agreeing. Hermione turned to face Ron, continuing a conversation with him. Mars shivered at the feeling of warm breath tickling against her ear.

Mars looked down at her lap as an undertone whisper spoke, "Y'know I'd rather see you with nothing however if you'd like to dress up for me you can do so," she shook her head, giggling at Fred's remark, her cheeks filling with that same red color as before.

"Enough you two," Hermione said, her eyes flickering between Mars and Fred, "We should be going now," both girls stood; Mars sending a grin Fred's way before linking arms with Hermione, leaving the Great Hall.

They walked beside one another down the hill with the sun beaming down at their faces as they talked, "Anyhow, is there a specific dress you have in mind?" Hermione, slightly nudging Mars arm.

Mars furrowed her eyebrows, "Erm—no not really, you?" Hermione started going on about how she wants a nice fitting yet simple dress for the double date later on that day.

They approached Hogsmeade, looking around at each shop when making the decision to go into a joke shop. Hermione chuckled picking up a potion that reminded her of another she had seen in Fred and George's shop.

"..What is it?" Mars asked, messing with knickknacks she found scattered around the store.

Hermione sighed, setting the potion back down on to the wooden table before her, "Did you know the twins made a sexual enhancer potion? I might get one for Ron and I," she snickered, "Imagine if Fred got one for you two."

"Slow your roll Mione, you're getting no more excited than me," both girls chuckled as they continued to look around the shop.

After examining the shop a bit more before they exited, arms linked, "I have a specific shop I've been meaning to go to, mind if we meet up outside of Honeydukes?"

"Oh—," when Mars turned to face Hermione she was now gone, leaving her alone with her own tasks to do before the date.

Mars huffed, straightening her posture as she headed up to Gladrags' wizardwear shop. The door rang as she stepped inside being surrounded by beauteous dresses.

An elder woman stood at the front, behind a desk, "Needing any help today, dear?" She asked softly, speaking through an angelic smile.

Mars spun her figure away from one of the dresses she seemed to be interested in, "I'll be okay, thank you," she politely replied now looking through a rack of all different types of dresses.

She stood near the window, anyone who'd be passing by would be able to see her inside of the shop. A couple minutes passed when Draco had come to Hogsmeade with Blaise and Goyle.

Mars caught his eye as he walked with the two other boys, "Go ahead I'll meet you at Three Broomsticks," he placed his hands on their backs pushing them ahead, then entering the clothing shop.

Draco stood behind Mars, grazing a finger up her arm, sending shivers down her spine. Mars knew this touch; cold, usually harshly displayed however sometimes willing to be tender.

"Something tight to hug that figure of yours would look lovely—" he spoke in an undertone, moving his head to the side of her face enough for Mars to see his profile, with his eyes tracing up and down her body, "—but then again Fred shouldn't see you like that."

Mars turned to face Draco, leaning against the assortment of dresses as she briskly gazed into his eyes as he stood before her. She looked down, breaking their eye contact, "Malfoy, I'll dress however I like as it is my date with Fred."

He grasped her wrist pulling Mars in close enough to where there were only mere an inch in between them. Draco's eyes fell on Mars blush filled lips before glaring back into her eyes, "Whatever Bright, dress like a slut, he'll love that."

She stood stunned at Draco's words as he threw her wrist back beside her, twirling his tongue along his cheek when leaving the shop. Mars closed her eyes a few times, shaking her head as an attempt to forget what had just happened.

Mars skimmed through dresses becoming vexed at how she hadn't found one. She noticed a rack she hadn't gone through in the far right corner of the shop, as she took a step forward the rack started spinning until landing on a dress. The gown was black, a deep slit down the chest area, before the knee length, tight fitted around the waist, loose around the bottom.

"Ah—the magic rack..it chooses the ideal dress for the person who stands before it," the peculiar elder woman said, smiling whimsically.

"I'll go ahead and choose this one then," Mars returned a smile her way before placing the gown on the desk the woman stood behind.

After leaving Mars met with Hermione who stood outside of Honeydukes, "Have you been here for long?" Mars asked, as Hermione and her began heading back to Hogwarts.

"Not for long, no," Mars nodded as they relinked arms, walking into Hogwarts.


End file.
